The present invention relates to a fixing device, and particularly to a fixing device capable of fixing an inner tube firmly into an outer tube, the inner tube is slidably received within the outer tube.
A fixing device according to this invention is suitable for use in telescopic fishing rods, but it should be appreciated that the invention is not limited in this respect. In general, there are two kinds of fishing rods which have adjustable length. One kind of adjustable fishing rod consists of a set of tubes, each of which can be connected with another to obtain a desired length. Another kind of adjustable fishing rod is a telescopic one. However these known adjustable fishing rods are still not satisfactory to the users. For example, the adjustable length of the former is limited to the length of one tube, so a user cannot adjust the length of the fishing rod at his will, and as for the telesocopic fishing rod, although the length of the fishing rod can be adjusted according to the will of the user, due to a lack of fixing means capable of fixing the piece which was pulled out at any but a predetermined length, the telescopic fixing rod is not stable when it is used, except when pulled out to that predetermined length.